powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shapeshifting
The power to transform and reshape the form of one's body. Users are often called shape-shifters or simply shifters. Also Called *Biological Alteration *Changing *Copying *Metamorphing *Metamorphosis *Morphing *Morphological Being *Nanomorphing *Omni-Mimicry *Polymorphing *Shape-changing *Transformation Capabilities The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Techniques *Shapeshifting Combat Variations *'Biomorphing': Transform into any living thing. **'Alien Morphing': Transform into aliens. **'Animal Morphing': Transform into animals. **'Beast Morphing': Transform into beasts. **'Deceased Shapeshifting': Transform into the deceased. **'Human Morphing': Transform into humans. **'Mechanical Morphing': Transform into machines *'Body Manipulation': Manipulate any aspect of one's body. **'Appendage Generation': Shifting entirely new extremities out of oneself. **'Natural Weaponry': Form one's body into weapons. *'Desire Form': Take the form of others greatest desire. *'Doppelgänger Morphing': Take the appearance of other beings. **'Perfect Doppelganger': Take the powers, capabilities, memories, life-force, and personality of other beings. *'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises. *'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. **'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. *'Elemental Mimicry': Transform physically into inorganic element. **'Elemental Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's elemental body. *'Empathic Shapeshifting': Shapeshift in response to one's emotions. *'Evolution': Enhance oneself permanently via accelerated evolution. *'Gender Transformation': Alter one's gender. *'Malleable Anatomy': Rearrange the physiological features of oneself. *'Matter State Shift': Alter material state. *'Mechanical Morphing': Morph and change by mechanical means. *'Mimicry Form': Mimic appearance and powers of other beings. *'Multi-Shapeshifting': Transform/multiply into more than one being at once. *'Mythic Physiology': Transform into mythical beings. *'Nemesis Form': Take the form of others worst fear. *'Partial Transformation': Transform parts of one's body independently of the rest. *'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting': Transform into anyone the user has killed. *'Reactive Adaptation': Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Shape one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Manipulate one's own molecular structure. *'Size Manipulation': Change the size of oneself or select parts. **'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size. *'Species-Shifting': Transform into different species. Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Mass Manipulation *Omnifarious *Organic Constructs *Organic Manipulation *Shapeshifting Inducement *Transmutation Limitations * May revert back to original form when unconscious or asleep. * May require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. * May be limited on how long transformation can last. * May be unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of it's original form. ** May have to stay near their own size. * May have trouble with returning to original form. * May be limited to humanoid shapes (human, werebeasts, etc). * May retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, birthmarks, scars, etc.). * May only be able to partially imitate personality traits, thus people acquainted with the person being impersonated may get suspicious. * May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender and DNA coding), though this does not limit the user from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. * Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users behavior or even make them forget their true self. * Some users may be able to change forms (categorized as humans, cats, weapons, a body of water, etc.), but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape. ** Such shape that cannot be altered include genetic coding (gender, hair color, blood type), physical appearance (such as a girl cannot change her facial or body structure to resemble another girl's, and while she can change into a cat her fur pattern is based on her own form) and design (such as the girl changing her body into a sword but cannot customize its design for decorative effects). ** This may not include the user's age, as it is an aspect of their original form. * Users of Shapeshifting Awareness will see their real forms. * Users of Shapeshifting Negation may forcefully revert the user to their real form. * Users of Mind Reading can read the user's mind and know who they truly are. * Process may be painful. * May be involuntary; user has no control over their transformations. Known Users See Also: ShapeShifting and Voluntary Shapeshifting. Comics Games Novels Manga & Anime Western Animation & TV Shows Films Other *Bluehog (Bluehog Gaming Studio) *Matau (BIONICLE); via Mask of Shapeshifting *Melona (Queen's Blade) *All Púcas (Irish Folklore) * Jib Janeen (Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars) *Josh Davis (Heroes Istory: Slow Burn) *Night (Worm); Transforms into an abomination when not seen Gallery Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries